


Full Coverage Foundation

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: The Argentum Brothers [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Loqi and Prompto are brothers, M/M, Not Beta Read, we die like man
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Loqi sapeva di poter considerare‘stupende’solo tre cose nella sua vita: se stesso ovviamente, suo fratello minore Prompto e il fondotintafull coverageche aveva acquistato al centro commerciale di Insomnia - del quale non poteva più farne a meno. Eppure quando gli Angoni scaricarono nell’hangar, dove ormai lavorava come meccanico, la carcassa meccanica di un MTK, Loqi si ritrovò a pensare un sincero e sbalordito:“Ma è stupendo”.





	Full Coverage Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sequel di [The Immor(t)al’s Case](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11849487), quindi anche qui Loqi e Prompto sono fratelli e vivono a Insomnia  
> \- Gli MTK sono i robottoni/blindati Magitek. Loqi guida il MTK-A Lorica se non ricordo male (non ho voglia di accendere la Playstation e controllare)  
> \- Ho l’headcanon che sia Loqi a occuparsi della manutenzione del suo mezzo, il che lo renderebbe un appassionato di tecnologia e meccanica.  
> \- Non betata!

Loqi sapeva di poter considerare  _ ‘stupende’ _ solo tre cose nella sua vita: se stesso ovviamente, suo fratello minore Prompto e il fondotinta  _ full coverage _ che aveva acquistato al centro commerciale di Insomnia - del quale non poteva più farne a meno. Eppure quando gli Angoni scaricarono nell’hangar, dove ormai lavorava come meccanico, la carcassa meccanica di un MTK, Loqi si ritrovò a pensare un sincero e sbalordito:  _ “Ma è stupendo” _ .

In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai visto niente di simile, se non nei libri che aveva studiato e nei vari manuali in dotazione alla divisione meccanica della quale faceva parte, e per quanto quello fosse palesemente un rottame, non poteva non riconoscere in esso un ottimo progetto di base.

Aveva sempre trovato affascinanti quel genere di costruzioni e non a caso aveva letteralmente divorato tutti i libri che aveva trovato sull'antica tecnologia di Solheim e quelli, ben più rari e meno dettagliati, di Niflheim. E anche se da una parte trovava quella mancanza di informazioni una seccatura visto che la tecnologia dell’Impero sconfiggeva di anni luce quella di Lucis, ma da un altro punto di vista Loqi non poteva non sentirsi sollevato nel sapere quanto poco le persone sapessero dei laboratori di Niflheim. 

Tuttavia, la sua curiosità e passione per la meccanica annientava di gran lunga il timore che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto provare dinanzi alle macchine dell’Impero, ed infatti aveva più di una volta aveva espresso il desiderio di metterci le mani sopra. Erano potenti ma, come sosteneva, la mancanza di un  _ vero _ cervello umano all'interno di esse era la causa della sconfitta di quelle macchine. Facevano non pochi danni ed erano anche io grado di mietere parecchie vittime, certo, ma una volta compresi i punti deboli e lo schema d'attacco erano facili da distruggere.

Loqi, modestamente, aveva sempre pensato di poter fare delle migliorie a quelle macchine e di poterle renderle utili a Lucis in quella guerra apparentemente senza fine contro l’Impero, ma in mancanza della materia prima il suo pensiero era sempre rimasto un semplice sogno. Il che era un vero e proprio peccato perché lui era maledettamente bravo nel suo lavoro - uno dei migliori, avrebbe osato dire. Adorava costruire e aggiustare, e dare nuova vita a un qualcosa che fino a poco prima poteva essere definita ‘inutilizzabile’, lo faceva sentire orgoglioso più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Condivideva quella passione anche con suo fratello, con la differenza che Prompto non sembrava possedere la sua stessa manualità. Era di sicuro molto attento e sveglio, un ottimo osservatore, ma non spiccava in quel campo come invece faceva Loqi - al contrario, Prompto, lo batteva nettamente nell’attività fisica.

Guidato dalla curiosità, smise per un momento di pensare per camminare attorno alla carcassa del MTK come per studiarla, fermandosi poi accanto a uno degli Angoni che si stava occupando di quella ‘consegna’. Si sforzò di assumere la sua tipica espressione  _ Insofferente™, _ e si rivolse a lui tentando di mostrarsi meno interessato di quanto non lo fosse in realtà.

«Che ci fa questo  _ scempio _ nel mio hangar? State disturbando il mio lavoro», dichiarò, complimentandosi con se stesso per il tono deciso e risoluto che era riuscito ad assumere.

L’Angone si voltò verso di lui, con un’espressione seccata e quasi annoiata.

«Il Generale Leonis ci ha detto di portarlo qui», rispose con un tono che lasciava intendere un altrettanto nervoso e contrariato:  _ «Gli ordini sono gli ordini» _ .

Di solito Loqi sarebbe stato facilmente in grado di leggere tutti i vari sottintesi delle frasi, si sarebbe infatti accorto di quanto l’Angone fosse infastidito dagli ordini ricevuti,

ma la sua mente si cristallizzò invece sulla prima e unica affermazione dell’altro.

«Il Generale  _ cosa _ ?!», ripeté, ignorando i palesi occhi rivolti al cielo dell’Angone.

«Ordini», tagliò corto questo, consegnandogli i vari documenti riguardanti il trasporto del macchinario, «per qualsiasi reclamo rivolgiti a lui».

«Puoi stare certo che lo farò!», ribatté Loqi prendendo il plico di fogli, cosa che permise all’Angone di allonanarsi e di raggiungere i suoi compagni.

Rimasto solo, volse lo sguardo l’MTK, avvicinandosi poi quasi incerto.

_ “Cor lo ha fatto portare qui _ ”, pensò,  _ “Perché proprio qui? Lo ha… fatto per me? _ ”

Se fino a poco prima aveva semplicemente sentito tutto il suo corpo tremare per l'esaltazione, in quel momento si sentì costretto a sopprimere il bisogno di emettere un verso poco mascolino e nascondere il volto tra le mani, come se tutte quelle sensazioni potessero esplodere da un momento all'altro per un'emozione del tutto diversa da quella provata alla sola idea di essere al cospetto di quel blindato.

Trattenne il respiro, ringraziando mentalmente il fondotinta che ormai indossava come una seconda pelle e che gli impedì di mostrare ai suoi colleghi il viso rosso come un pomodoro di Lucis.

«Gran bell’esemplare!», commentò Sergius, uno dei suoi compagni, prendendo a sua volta in consegna i documenti per leggere quanto vi era riportato.

«Già…», esalò Loqi incapace di allontanare dalla mente il pensiero di Cor. 

Cosa diavolo era salvato in mente a quel maledetto Leonis? Aveva seriamente pensato a lui quando aveva spedito lì quell’MTK?

Posò il palmo della mano aperta sul cuore, come se quello potesse aiutarlo a calmarlo, ma non sapeva assolutamente come comportarsi… e Loqi odiava non avere la situazione sotto controllo.

Quello, insieme a un altro lungo elenco di cose, era il motivo per cui  _ detestava Cor Leonis _ . Era l'unica persona in grado di fargli perdere il controllo e a costringerlo ad appoggiarsi totalmente a lui come sola fonte di sicurezza… ed era oltremodo insopportabile e tremendamente rassicurante al tempo stesso.

«Bisogna farci un bel po’ di lavoro», fischiò Sergius, «prima di tutto eliminare il computer di bordo».

Loqi ringhiò con i denti stretti, combattuto sulle sue prossime mosse, che alla fine si poterono riassumere con un:  _ “Si fotta Leonis, ho del lavoro da fare su questo splendore _ ”.

«Me ne occupo io», dichiarò con un tono talmente deciso che fece ridacchiare l’altro.

«Tutto tuo! Anche perchè, con il lavoro che c’è già da fare qui all’hangar penso che questa sia solo una seccatura», ammise Sergius riconsegnando i documenti a Loqi che, in men che non si dica, era già sopra l’MTK con i suoi attrezzi da lavoro.

Faticava a trattenere la sua esaltazione per quella che per tutti gli altri suoi colleghi poteva essere una perdita di tempo e subito dopo aver smontato il computer di bordo, eliminando l’intelligenza artificiale che avrebbe potuto mandare segnali all’Impero, iniziò con il classificare minuziosamente ogni singolo pezzo di quella macchina, dividendo ciò che andava aggiustato da quello che sfortunatamente era troppo danneggiato e quindi aveva bisogno di essere sostituito.

Passò ore immerso nella sua opera di classificazione, al punto da scordare ciò che lo circondava e anche l'effettiva fine del suo turno di lavoro, che venne in qualche modo annunciata da una voce famigliare che lo stava richiamando con insistenza.

Infastidito da quel  _ ‘rumore’,  _ Loqi si costrinse ad alzare il capo e la sua espressione contrariata per quell’interruzione mutò in una più dolce e rilassata nell’incontrare lo sguardo di suo fratello.

«Ehi!», lo salutò Prompto, piegando le labbra in un sorriso divertito, «Ti ho chiamato un paio di volte e non mi hai sentito. Torniamo a casa insieme o devi ancora lavorare?»

Solo in quel momento Loqi si rese realmente conto dell’orario e, prendendo un panno per pulirsi le mani, rivolse uno sguardo quasi dispiaciuto all’MTK. Aveva promesso a Prompto di cenare con lui quella sera e detestava infrangere la parola data a suo fratello… anche se avrebbe volentieri continuato a lavorare su quell’macchinario.

«Ero... concentrato, scusa. Mi do una sistemata e andiamo», rispose cercando di allontanare la frustrazione che stava provando alla sola idea di abbandonare la sua opera di classificazione.

«L’avevo notato», ridacchiò Prompto, guardando a sua volta il blindato, «È… una delle macchine dell’Impero?», chiese poi. Il suo tono aveva assunto una nota vagamente incerta, come se avesse bisogno di una conferma per una risposta che in realtà già possedeva.

«Lo è», assentì Loqi, illuminandosi un poco, felice di poter discutere con suo fratello di quell’MTK, «Non è… stupenda?»

«Direi che  _ ‘stupenda’  _ è un po’ esagerato. Diciamo che trovo più azzeccato definirla  _ ‘mostruosamente affascinante _ ’!», commentò invece Prompto, aggiungendo poi un: «Non credevo avessimo certe macchine qui».

«Infatti non le abbiamo», confermò in risposta, costringendosi ad allontanarsi del tutto dall’MTK per prendere con Prompto la strada per gli spogliatoi. Per quanto abitassero relativamente vicini all’hangar, Loqi si rifiutava categoricamente di lasciare il posto di lavoro con gli abiti che indossava lì: erano sporchi e poco eleganti, e lui aveva un certo profilo da mantenere.

«Lo hanno consegnato questo pomeriggio gli Angoni», proseguì entrando negli spogliatoi insieme all’altro, «Ordini di Leonis a quanto pare», concluse con un leggero tono di sdegno.

Non aveva ancora deciso come considerare il gesto di Cor, e il solo pensiero lo emozionava e infastidiva in egual misura.

«Eh?»

«Esattamente. È stato  _ ‘quello lì’ _ a dire di scaricarlo qui», ripeté, iniziando a togliersi la sua divisa da lavoro, sporca di grasso e polvere. Alle sue orecchie, tuttavia, giunse un verso fin troppo simile a un  _ «Aww» _ , emesso da suo fratello e che venne subito dopo seguito da un: «Ma è così…  _ romantico _ !»

Loqi si bloccò con la testa quasi incastrata dentro il collo della maglietta nel sentire l'affermazione di suo fratello e ci mise qualche secondo per riuscire a liberarsi dalla prigione dei suoi indumenti e a guardare Prompto con gli occhi sgranati.

«Cosa?!», gracchiò.

«Lo ha fatto per te!», spiegò l’altro come se stesse dicendo un qualcosa di ovvio, «Andiamo Loqi! Hai sempre detto che  _ desideravi tantissimo _ lavorare sopra una di queste macchine! È  _ ovvio _ che lo abbia fatto per te! Ti sta  _ corteggiando _ ! Lo devo assolutamente dire a Noctis!»

Assimilò lentamente quelle parole, ripetendole piano come per assicurarsi di aver sentito bene. Aveva pensato anche lui che Cor lo avesse fatto per lui ma... era esagerato definire quel gesto come  _ ‘romantico’ _ e un  _ ‘corteggiamento _ ’, e si ritrovò a ringraziare per una seconda volta il suo fondotinta che gli impedì di arrossire come una ragazzina davanti a suo fratello.

_ “Due a zero per il fondotinta _ ”, pensò sollevato, riprendendo a vestirsi per trovare un po’ di controllo e normalità in quella discussione che stava diventando troppo assurda.

«Stai esagerando», borbottò infatti qualche momento dopo, «e soprattutto dovresti smetterla di leggere quei libri che ti presta lo Scudo del Principe, sono di cattivo gusto e ti mettono in testa strane idee… e guai a te se racconti qualcosa al Principe!», aggiunse nervosamente.

Prompto accettò quel rimprovero ma non parve intenzionato a cambiare argomento.

«Prima di tutto la saga di  _ ‘The Lonely Moonlight _ ’ non è di cattivo gusto! È un romanzo storico!», si difese infatti con un leggero broncio, «E per secondo, fare dei regali è  _ normale tra innamorati _ !»

«Noi non-», abbaiò prontamente Loqi, incapace di nascondere l’improvviso disagio nel sentire Prompto definire lui e Cor in quel modo, «n-non siamo…  _ innamorati _ ».

La loro relazione era tutto tranne che quello. Il sesso era grandioso, non lo negava, ma non avevano mai parlato di sentimenti e mai l’avrebbero fatto! E suo fratello era semplicemente troppo condizionato non solo dalla sua relazione con il Principe che sembrava essere fatta di  _ fiori, dolcetti e arcobaleni  _ ma anche dai romanzetti rosa che Gladiolus gli prestava.

«Allora come lo spieghi l’MTK?», lo interrogò Prompto con le braccia incrociate al petto, «Di certo Cor non è tipo da  _ rose e cioccolatini»,  _ aggiunse strappando a Loqi una smorfia nel solo pensare a Leonis con un mazzo di fiori in mano e nell’altra una scatola di cioccolatini. Era effettivamente un’immagine tanto assurda da apparire quasi esilarante.

Prompto aveva ragione in quel frangente: Cor Leonis non era romantico. Era un militare, un uomo serio e composto. Cor era un tipo pratico e a Loqi piaceva, per modo di dire, proprio per quello.

«Magari il suo equivalente di rose e cioccolata è proprio questo», ipotizzò ancora Prompto.

«Possiamo tornare a casa?», sbottò a quel punto, cercando di mettere la parola fine a quel discorso tanto imbarazzante che lo faceva sentire non poco confuso. Non voleva realmente prendere in considerazione i deliri di suo fratello ma a sua volta aveva pensato al gesto di Cor come un qualcosa di rivolto a lui e aveva deciso di non soffermarsi troppo a pensare a quel dettaglio per dedicarsi all’MTK.

_ “Perché Cor avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile?” _ , si chiese nervoso, cercando di ignorare una vocina fin troppo simile a quella di Prompto che rispondeva con un:  _ “Perché gli piaci! _ ”

«Oh… okay! Passiamo a prendere qualcosa al take-away?», propose suo fratello, accettando stranamente la sua richiesta di cambiare discorso. Loqi sospirò sollevato e assentì.

«D’accordo. Solo perché non ho voglia di cucinare», rispose tentando di dare alla sua voce il suo classico tono da:  _ “L’ultima parola è mia” _ .

Lasciarono gli spogliatoi e dopo qualche momento passarono accanto all’MTK. Entrambi rivolsero al blindato un’occhiata mentre abbandonavano l’hangar, e mentre Loqi cercava non solo di trattenersi dal tornare indietro a lavorare a quello splendore di tecnologia ma anche di tenere a bada tutti quei dubbi e i pensieri che continuavano a scuotergli lo stomaco come un terremoto, Prompto si concesse un lungo sospiro prima di iniziare a giocherellare con il cellulare.

«Puoi dire quel che vuoi…», bofonchiò dopo un po’ il minore, “ma per me e Noctis ti sta corteggiando».

«P-PROMPTO!»

  
  
  
  


Quando Loqi entrò nell’ufficio di Cor l’indomani mattina sapeva di poter contare sulla sua immensa abilità nel nascondere le occhiaie dietro un sapiente strato di make-up. La notte aveva faticato a prendere sonno e non voleva assolutamente incolpare il suo adorato fratellino che, alla fine, aveva solamente dato voce ai suoi stessi dubbi. La causa della sua insonnia era riconducibile solo ed esclusivamente a Cor Leonis, e Loqi non poteva fargliela passare liscia.

«Leonis», eruttò con un’espressione cupa in viso. Cor, che fino a qualche momento prima era in piedi vicino a una sobria libreria che conteneva lunghi e noiosissimi report di guerra, piegò il capo verso di lui senza mostrare alcun apparente stupore.

«Non ti attendevo», rispose semplicemente, cosa che fece irritare Loqi ancor di più.

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e con lunghe falcate lo raggiunse per affrontarlo a muso duro.

Cor era molto più alto di lui e, talvolta, quella differenza d’altezza era fonte di ulteriore imbarazzo per Loqi… ma non in quel momento. Era lì per avere delle risposte ed era pronto a qualsiasi cosa: non avrebbe permesso a quel maledetto di sorprenderlo o di prenderlo in contropiede. Aveva bisogno di una spiegazione perché non poteva permettersi altre notti insonni come quella appena trascorsa - la sua pelle aveva bisogno di riposare,  _ per gli Dei _ .

«L’MTK», esordì certo di non dover articolare oltre la sua richiesta, «Perché?»

«Ti è piaciuto?», commentò Cor, voltandosi del tutto verso di lui per guardarlo negli occhi, e Loqi comprese che no: non era per niente pronto a qualsiasi risposta.

Boccheggiò sentendo le guance pizzicare un poco per l’imbarazzo - fortunatamente quel rossore così antipatico sarebbe stato nascosto dal fondotinta e non doveva preoccuparsi di  _ ‘divertire _ ’ Cor con il suo disagio.

«S-sì, ma… perché?», ripeté, «Era per me?», aggiunse con voce leggermente più bassa, più incerta.

«Esattamente. Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere poter lavorare sulla tecnologia dell’Impero», rispose con naturalezza Leonis e Loqi vide un altro pezzo della sua sicurezza crollare impietosamente sotto l’attacco di quel maledetto.

Il viso gli bruciava e il cuore gli era finito direttamente in gola, ma testardamente cercò di imporsi ancora il controllo delle sue emozioni, allontanando mentalmente la vocina così simile a quella di Prompto che, esaltata, sembrava strillare:  _ “Corteggiamento! Corteggiamento!” _

«Beh. non dovevi!», sbottò, continuando poi con un: «Ho già tanto lavoro da fare e…», che venne però bloccato dalla mano di Cor che, con delicatezza era andata a scostargli i capelli fin dietro l’orecchio.

Loqi, sorpreso da quel gesto tanto dolce quando intimo, si ritrovò quasi a trattenere il respiro. La sua mente si svuotò del completamente, soprattutto quando avvertì le dita dell’uomo indugiare proprio sulla punta dell’orecchio, che bruciava per l’imbarazzo.

La consapevolezza di quanto era appena accaduto lo schiaffeggiò violentemente nell’orgoglio e, se possibile, le sue orecchie diventarono più calde e probabilmente ancor più rosse.

«Un  _ ‘grazie’ _ va più che bene, Loqi», sussurrò piano Leonis, facendo scivolare le dita sul collo. La sua voce era roca e bassa, le labbra piegate in un leggero e quasi impercettibile sorrisetto… che per Loqi aveva il sapore della sconfitta. L’ennesima contro quel maledetto Cor Leonis.

Emise un verso, per metà infastidito e per metà un gemito a causa delle carezze che gli fecero sentire la pelle d’oca sul collo.

«Ti… odio», sibilò, afferrandolo per il colletto della giacca nera che l’uomo indossava come divisa, «ti odio…  _ così tanto _ » _. _

Lo strattonò con i denti stretti per costringerlo ad abbassarsi un poco poi, con irruenza per impedirgli di rispondere, fece scontrare le loro labbra tentando fin da subito di prendere quanto meno il comando di quella sua iniziativa.

_ “Due a due, Leonis _ ”, pensò sentendo però sin da subito il nervosismo accumulato scivolare via con quel bacio,  _ “Ma la prossima volta nascondo anche le orecchie con il fondotinta _ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tra le tante headcanon che [Ohmyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae) mi ha fatto adottare a causa delle sue fic, ho anche quella di Gladio e Prompto che si scambiano libri di dubbio gusto. Quindi… ho inventato la saga di “ _The Lonely Moonlight_ ”. Si tratta di una serie di libri romantici ma anche storici… che possono essere definiti gli ‘harmony di Eos’ XD


End file.
